


Human Disaster

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Series: В случае проблем со Скайуокерами звони Оби-Вану [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: Энакин слишком сильно беспокоился за внука — пожалуй, даже сильнее, чем когда-то за собственных детей, и Оби-Ван понимал, почему — Бен частенько попадал в переделки.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF Obi-Wan Kenobi 2017

В полтретьего ночи Оби-Вана разбудил телефонный звонок.

Он отметил это, потому что, услышав мелодию звонка, первым делом посмотрел на часы — у будильника был тот же рингтон. Проклиная себя, что не поставил телефон на вибросигнал, он мрачно посмотрел на экран.

«Бен Соло», — высветилось на нем. Номер, который Энакин записал в его телефонную книгу «на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств». Не для Оби-Вана непредвиденных — для самого Бена. Энакин слишком сильно беспокоился за внука — пожалуй, даже сильнее, чем когда-то за собственных детей, и Оби-Ван понимал почему — Бен частенько попадал в переделки. В основном, по собственной глупости. Впрочем, все были юными.

— Да? — сиплым спросонья голосом спросил Оби-Ван, приняв звонок.

В трубке послышалось шуршание.

— Оби-Ван! — с ноткой паники в голосе проговорил Бен. — Это Кайло… то есть Бен! — помялся немного, а потом, будто вспомнил про вежливость, неловко добавил: — Здравствуйте.

— Здравствуй, Бен, — спокойно проговорил Оби-Ван, хотя сон как рукой сняло. Вляпался опять пацан, как пить дать.

— У меня проблемы, — сообщил Бен, едва ли не срываясь на шепот. — Вы можете приехать?

— Где ты? — Оби-Ван не стал тратить время на расшаркивание и уже натягивал джинсы, прижимая трубку к уху плечом.

— Дома, — сказал Бен. — Вы только побыстрее, ладно?

— Буду торопиться, как могу, — пообещал Оби-Ван. И на всякий случай добавил: — Лучше не двигайся.

Он помнил, как Энакин сорвался с их свидания, когда Бен, находясь, казалось бы, в безопасности, умудрился сломать ногу, напялив на голову свой идиотский косплейный шлем и поскользнувшись на ровном месте. Дома никого не было — Хан и Лея уехали на очередную выставку, — и Энакину пришлось везти его в больницу.

Настоящая катастрофа — этот его внук.

Оби-Ван только надеялся, что в этот раз все будет менее… травматично.

***

Дом Соло встретил его темными окнами.

Оби-Ван поставил мотоцикл на парковке возле дома и снял шлем. Внутренне приготовился выбивать дверь, если Бен снова себе что-то сломал и не может пошевелиться, ожидая спасения где-нибудь на полу кухни. В воображении к этой и без того печальной картине почему-то добавилась еще и лужа крови, как в дешевых ужастиках. Нет, такого точно не будет. Бен не настолько… безнадежен.

Но на всякий случай Оби-Ван позвонил в дверь. И очень удивился, когда она тут же открылась.

Он внимательно осмотрел Бена, стоящего на пороге. Вроде травм никаких, выглядел целым. Что же тогда случилось?

— Как хорошо, что вы приехали, — едва ли не с облегчением выдохнул Бен. Судя по виду, он почти готов был заламывать руки от отчаяния. — Заходите.

— Что случилось? — без обиняков спросил Оби-Ван, проходя внутрь. В коридоре горела тусклая лампочка, почти не дававшая света. Понятно, почему в окнах было темно.

— Я, — начал Бен, но тут же замялся. — Я… понимаете, я хотел закончить то, что дедушка начал, но немного не рассчитал.

Сплошные загадки.

— Энакин много чего начинал, — заметил Оби-Ван, — и мало что закончил. Поконкретнее, пожалуйста.

Бен тряхнул головой, откидывая прядь волос с глаз, и воинственно подобрался. Так. Видимо, речь шла не о чем-то хорошем.

— Мы играли, — нехотя признался Бен и замолчал.

Оби-Ван подождал немного, но Бен хранил молчание.

— Ну? — подбодрил он. — И дальше?..

— Мы играли в хозяина и раба, — договорил Бен.

Ага. Уже легче. Оби-Ван помнил, как Энакин пытался соблазнить его на подобного рода ролевые игры, но он отказался. А это «мы», видимо, означало того самого парня, которого Бен представлял родителям, как друга, и только Энакину сознался, что на самом деле это его парень. Его можно было понять — парень был старше на несколько лет, а Лея очень подозрительно относилась к любой разнице в возрасте после того, как Энакин развелся с Падме, которая не выдерживала пыла своего тогда еще юного мужа.

— И что случилось? — осторожно спросил Оби-Ван.

— Я запер Арми в подвале, — продолжил Бен. — И потерял ключ.

Да уж.

Видимо, на лице Оби-Вана что-то отразилось, потому что Бен начал оправдываться:

— Мы делали вид, что Арми непослушный раб и его нужно наказать. А потом он попросил воды, я пошел ее налить и уронил ключ в водосток. Я просто забыл, что убрал решетку, когда убирался! А достать его не смог, он глубоко упал!

Оби-Вану очень хотелось приложить ладонь к лицу, но он сдержался.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Я вряд ли смогу достать ключ, но… кхм… дверь взломать сумею. Пошли вызволять твоего… друга. — И, не выдержав, спросил: — Как вам вообще пришло такое в голову?

— Дедушка бы меня понял, — буркнул Бен, плетясь за ним.

— Дедушка бы вскрыл дверь с помощью скрепки, — не удержался от укола Оби-Ван. Обернулся, увидел, какой мукой исказилось лицо Бена, и искренне пожалел об этом. — Извини.

— Ничего, — ответил Бен. — Вы только Арми вытащите. Блин, он точно меня убьет.

— Не волнуйся, — попытался успокоить его Оби-Ван. — Он будет слишком рад спасению из заточения.

— Вы его не знаете, — мрачно ответил Бен.

Итак, они стояли у двери подвала. Одного взгляда на замок хватило, чтобы понять, что понадобится что-то повесомее скрепки. Впрочем… дверь была не то чтобы уж очень крепкой.

Оби-Ван сгруппировался, чтобы вынести ее плечом, но Бен схватил его за руку.

— Вы что, — в священном ужасе начал он, — собираетесь ее выбивать? Мама меня убьет!

— В ином случае тебя убьет Арми, — «утешил» Оби-Ван.

— А вы не можете по-другому сделать? — спросил он. — Дедушка говорил, что вы даже наручники умеете вскрывать!

Ну да, был у них такой опыт. И как Оби-Ван забыл?

— Наручники проще, — пояснил он. — Ну ладно. Неси мамины шпильки и отвертку. Только тонкую.

Бен кивнул и стрелой улетел вверх по лестнице. Видимо, он так боялся гнева Арми (или матери, если придется выбивать дверь), что нашел все за считанные минуты.

Оби-Ван присел, опустился на колено и, приняв инструменты, принялся возиться с замком. Работая в полиции, он не раз вскрывал замки разной степени сложности (хотя это наверняка не укладывалось в образ блюстителя порядка обывателей), так что и с этим возиться долго не пришлось. Замок щелкнул, и дверь скрипнула, отходя от косяка.

Оби-Ван раскрыл ее, готовый увидеть перепуганного пацана. Но ожидания не оправдались — этот самый Арми, еще более рыжий, чем сам Оби-Ван в молодости, сидел на одиноком стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, абсолютно голый и такой же непробиваемо спокойный.

— Уже? — спросил он с ноткой удивления. — А вы быстры. Я думал, как минимум час пройдет.

И поднялся со стула, нисколько не стесняясь собственной наготы.

Оби-Ван кашлянул и поспешно снял кожаную куртку, накидывая ее на подошедшего Арми. Тот со сдержанностью кивнул и завернулся в нее, плечом оттеснил Оби-Вана от прохода и едва ли не с королевским величием прошел мимо, целиком и полностью проигнорировав Бена.

— Мне не жить, — мрачно проговорил тот.

— Не волнуйся, — ободряюще улыбнулся Оби-Ван. И позвал: — Арми!

Тот, уже стоявший на последней ступеньке, обернулся.

— Предлагаю отпраздновать удачное спасение порцией чая, — примирительно улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

***

К тому моменту, как чай был разлит по чашкам, Арми успел одеться и теперь сидел за столом напротив Бена, демонстративно не глядя на него. Тот едва ли не извелся, то пытаясь заговорить, то просто глядя на него глазами побитой собаки. Оби-Ван поражался стойкости — сам он обычно сменял гнев на милость после третьего такого взгляда.

— Прости уж его, — внес он предложение, делая глоток из чашки. — Он же не со зла.

Арми презрительно фыркнул, но промолчал. Бен, глядя на это, стал совсем уж несчастным, но извиняться не спешил.

Все Скайуокеры одинаковы. Ну, не считая Люка. Тот был… более адекватным, нежели отец и племянник.

— Все же закончилось хорошо, — снова попытался Оби-Ван.

— Спасибо вам за это, — холодно отозвался Арми. — А с Кайло мы… поговорим. Потом.

— Давай сейчас! — вскинулся Бен.

— Потом, — железным голосом ответил Арми. — Не при чужих.

— Оби-Ван — член семьи, — возразил Бен. — Он не чужой. Что ты хочешь мне сказать? Ну, давай, говори, не стесняйся!

Арми смерил его холодным взглядом, от которого стыл лед в Арктике, и сделал глоток чая.

— Не так я представлял себе знакомство с семьей, — едва слышно пробормотал он.

— Ну вот и познакомились, — примирительно улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Неважно, при каких обстоятельствах, Арми. Рад встрече.

— Я тоже, мистер…

— Кеноби. Не злись. Злость — не слишком приятное чувство.

— Меня оно устраивает в данный момент, — заметил Арми. — И она не беспричинная.

Бен раскрыл рот, собираясь совсем все испортить, но Оби-Ван успел быстрее:

— Я думал, ты уже привык, что он иногда ведет себя как ребенок, — заметил он. — И ошибки совершает подобно ребенку. Знаешь, не то чтобы я не понимал, как тяжело жить с таким человеком.

— Да? — заинтересовался Арми. Бен попытался было возмутиться, но Оби-Ван ненавязчиво положил ему руку на плечо и так же ненавязчиво зажал рот второй рукой. Арми, глядя на это, невольно усмехнулся.

— Его дедушка тоже катастрофа, — признался Оби-Ван. — И ничего, вот уже сколько лет вместе.

— А-а-а, — протянул Арми. — Тот самый дедушка.

— Наслышан о нем? — хмыкнул Оби-Ван.

— Весьма, — согласился Арми. Посмотрел на Бена и нехотя добавил: — Я думаю, он перерастет все это.

— Не надейся, — обнадежил Оби-Ван. — Энакин не перерос. Все Скайуокеры такие.

Бен все-таки умудрился оторвать его руку от рта и возмущенно прошипел:

— Предатель!

Арми посмотрел на него, посмотрел на улыбающегося по-отечески Оби-Вана, приподнял уголки губ в сдерживаемой улыбке и все-таки не выдержал и рассмеялся. Бен смотрел на него возмущенно, словно он попрал святыню, но Арми все не мог остановиться.

— Ладно, — произнес он, когда приступ хохота прошел. — Ты прощен, Кайло. Но в первый и последний раз. Скажи спасибо мистеру Кеноби.

Бен вскинул подбородок, по-прежнему обиженный «предательством», но все-таки, словно нехотя и делая большое одолжение, протянул руку и накрыл ею ладонь Арми.

— Хорошо, — весело сказал Оби-Ван, поднимаясь со стула. — Мои спасательная и миротворческая миссии увенчались успехом, так что я оставлю вас. Удачи тебе в последующем знакомстве с семьей, Арми. Бен, проводишь?

Тот посмотрел на своего парня, словно боялся теперь оставить его одного (что в принципе было глупо, учитывая, что в возможной опасности тот находился исключительно рядом с ним), но все-таки поднялся и прошел вместе с Оби-Ваном до двери. Посмотрел внимательно, как тот надел куртку и взял подмышку мотоциклетный шлем, и только когда он собрался выйти, попросил:

— Вы только не говорите ничего дедушке, ладно?

— Боишься его разочаровать? — проницательно спросил Оби-Ван. Бен кивнул. — Ладно, я ничего ему не скажу. Буду нем, как могила, можешь мне поверить.

— Спасибо, — с каким-то даже облегчением проговорил Бен. — И спасибо, что освободили Арми. До свидания?

Оби-Ван не удержался и потрепал Бена по голове. Может, ему скоро и стукнет двадцать, но в его глазах тот все еще оставался ребенком.

— Пока, — улыбнулся он и вышел на улицу.

Уже по дороге домой, несясь по улице на своем мотоцикле, Оби-Ван неожиданно для себя подумал: а хорошо, что он отказался устраивать когда-то с Энакином такие ролевые игры.

Нет, их отношения выдерживали и вещи похуже, но оказаться запертым в подвале он бы точно не хотел.


End file.
